1. Technical Field
Embodiments of this invention relate to an image forming apparatus, such as a copier, a printer, a facsimile machine, and a multifunctional peripheral configured by combining these devices, and a method for forming an image, and especially to an image forming apparatus and method that rotates an image bearer and a developer bearer in reverse when an ordinary image forming process is stopped operating.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, to remove foreign substances, such as paper dust, etc., entering a gap formed between a photoconductive drum (e.g., an image bearer) and a cleaning blade in an image forming apparatus, such as a copier, a printer, etc., the photoconductive drum is rotated in reverse after an ordinary printing operation is completed.
It is known to positively rotate the photoconductive drum again after completing the printing operation and rotating the photoconductive drum. Further, it is also known to differentiate a reverse rotational speed of the photoconductive drum rotating after completing the ordinary printing operation from a rotational speed thereof when positively rotating.